fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer, Lord of the Tongue Louses
Lucifer is a parasitic creature created by Scoobydooman90001. Appearance Lucifer looks just like a normal overgrown tongue louse and is able to disguise himself as one. In his true form, he is completely black in colour, has two long horns and white glowing eyes. In Episode 19, he created a humanoid body with arms and legs that was made completely out of the tongues of his past victims. In this form, he was able to use a saliva beam ability. In Episodes 36, 37 and 38, Lucifer uses a grey power suit to walk around. This suit has blue lights running up the side of it that glow when he is charging the laser weapons in the arms of the suit. History 'Meeting Scoobydooman90001' Lucifer made his first appearance in the ninth episode posing as a normal overgrown tongue louse. Unaware of his true identity, the Fandom Users took him from his universe and sent him to Universe 1, home of the Council of Creators. As they had planned, Lucifer attached himself to Scoobs' tongue, slowly digesting it. However, he was soon removed when Scoobs collected a strange liquid from the Green Fungal Plant Creature and got Hukak to slice him out of his mouth. Scoobs later burnt Lucifer and watched his body melt. Nobody wanted to touch Lucifer's corpse so they just left his dead body in the corner of the room where they could eventually forget about him. 'Hypnotising the Creators' Just a couple of weeks later, Lucifer came back to life and attached himself to Scooby's tongue a second time. Using unknown powers, he disabled all of the machinery in the base so that Scoobs could not travel to any other universe. This time, Lucifer tried to seduce the Creators so that he could lay eggs in their mouths. Dragging himself and a sleeping Scoobs behind him during the night, he successfully hypnotised SuperNerd and used his abilities to make eggs form within in his mouth. He tried to hypnotise Wolfzilla the next night, but Scoobs woke up and discovered what the evil louse had been doing to his friends. Before the louse could do anything else, Scoobs convinced Mosu to shoot the louse. Suffering severe injuries, Lucifer escaped to Universe 1719. 'Destroying the City' Returning to Universe 1719, Lucifer spent weeks tracking down a group of Green Fungal Plant Creatures so that he could use their restorative juices to recreate the tongues of the victims he had attacked in the past. He created a humanoid body made out of tongues and temporarily gained the ability to cross through universes. He came back to Universe 1 and announced his plans to get his revenge. Freezing the creators and absorbing Nerd, he headed to the city and began creating more tongue louses. While there, he dropped his common tongue louse disguise and reveal his true appearance. During his rampage, he fought the Titanosaurus clone and killed him, eating his dead body afterwards. During this rampage, Scoobs traveled to his other universes to find kaiju that could help him. Befriending the Arubulis, he confronted Lucifer. Scoobs pinned him down to the ground and allowed the Arubulis to spread their diseases to him, sharing the diseases to the other tongue louses through his bond he had with them. All of the tongue louses died and Scoobs brutally attacked Lucifer, finally putting an end to him. He never found out that the Fandom Users unknowingly caused all of this. 'Enslaving the Earth' Lucifer made a surprise return at the end of Second Chance. He lured the Creators into a deadly trap when Magorin reappeared despite having been killed by Nerd and Mosu before. He imprisoned the Creators in an underground facility and tortured them in an insane plan to get revenge for the three times he had been killed. Though Scoobs, Koopa and Wolfzilla managed to escape this facility, they weren't enough to defeat him. Lucifer then enslaved the entire world and ruled for an entire year. Over this time, the three escaped Creators went on the run and worked on taking down his activated sleeper agents. Around the end of this period, the three remaining Creators began traveling to other universes and recreating an army of heroes who could help them defeat Lucifer. Leading him into battle, they all fought against Magorin and Lucifer's Tongue Louse army, soon breaking into his dark tower and confronting him. Managing to defeat him, they fled his tower as it began to crumble. Assuming he had perished in the destruction of his tower, the Creators celebrated their victory and his reign of tyranny had came to an end. Abilities Normal Form * Tongue Eating: Just like a normal tongue louse, Lucifer is able to latch onto the tongues of his victims so that he can digest them. However, he has adapted to be able to do more as a tongue. He is able to drag their bodies around when they sleep and can even act as a tongue to communicate to his intended victims. * Mobility: Like other overgrown tongue louses, Lucifer is able to live on land so that he can attack more people and eat their tongues. * Durability: Lucifer is very strong and can withstand many different attacks, having survived being burned, melted and shot in the face. * Bonding: Lucifer can flash his eyes green so that he can hypnotise his victims or relay orders to other tongue louses. * Speech: When he created a new body made out of tongues, Lucifer was able to use them to speak in the voices of all of his past victims. * Creating Eggs: Whenever somebody is hypnotised by Lucifer, eggs will slowly begin to form in their mouths that will soon hatch into more tongue louses. Tongue Body Form * Eye Beams: Lucifer can fire white beams from his eyes to slice through entire buildings. * Fire Beams: Lucifer can fire beams made out of fire from the spaces in between his many tongues. * Saliva Beams: Lucifer can fire saliva beams at his enemies. This puts them to sleep and freezes them. Trivia * Lucifer is the first kaiju in Universe 1719 to not just be a regular animal. He is an intelligent being that behaves just as an evil tyrant would act, coming up with evil schemes to achieve his goals. Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Scoobydooman90001's Kaiju Category:Universe 1719 Category:Explicit Content Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Mech suit pilots